


Voluntary

by Darkhymns



Category: The Death Gate Cycle - Margaret Weis & Tracy Hickman
Genre: Bedsharing, Fluff, Multi, Post-Canon, Suggestive Themes, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkhymns/pseuds/Darkhymns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why lose yourself in a dream when you no longer need to?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voluntary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hokuto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hokuto/gifts).



The problem with sleep was that it doesn’t come easily for him much.

But Haplo couldn’t call it insomnia, for he wasn’t exhausted by the morning. He was always worn out by the end of the day, enough for his body to feel heavy for rest, to be pleased when the twilight dusk finally darkened to a light violet shade. And even with warmth on all sides, it was still difficult.

Alfred would always draw it as being his fault. Of course.

“I do have my own room, you know. You shouldn’t have to put up with me.”

Haplo would sigh, roll his eyes. “For the tenth time, Sartan, you’re not intruding on anything. It’s fine.”

“Are you sure? Maybe Marit-”

A shift from his left. “It’s alright, Alfred. Really.”

The Sartan would eventually tire himself out with his words -or he and Marit would have to by other means- and finally fall asleep himself. He would usually curl around a pillow, arms tucked in close, trying not to impose even while unconscious. Perhaps that was just a habit that was too hard to break.

On nights like these, Marit would lay her head against his shoulder, her hand brushing his side. “It’s not the nightmares, is it?”

Many Patryns had past dreams of their old home, still too tense to ever fully sleep, ready to spring up at a sound. But he shook his head. “No, it’s not that.”

“Then what is it?”

Then Haplo would smile, quiet and thoughtful. “Just happy.”

Soft hair framing her face, he would watch her shake her head, liking the way it blended with the dark. “Is this what happens when you spend too much time with a Sartan? Until you no longer make sense?”

“Then I guess you have something to fear for the future then.”

A playful slap on his head, until finally resigning herself from ever understanding her husband, going off to sleep. She would stay near, her chest gently moving up and down with her breathing, her body pressed against his arm.

It is always on these nights when he would eventually feel familiar arms circle around him, their heat reminding him of an inviting campfire. Alfred’s sleep motions always got the better of him- another habit that was too hard to break.

Even with the familiarity, with the closeness of them both, Haplo could not find it in him the resolve to sleep. Because to close his eyes would mean to miss out on the sight, to lose himself would mean the end of the knowledge of them near. He was much too content to let himself go.


End file.
